The Special 3-D Edition of the Great Mouse Detective (1986, 2009) Credits
=3-D Release= Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Ilion Animation Studios Opening Titles * London 1897 Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Film by: Ilion Animation Studios and Walt Disney Animation Studios * "The Special 3D Edition Of The Great Mouse Detective" * With the Voice Talents of ** Jesse White - Basil ** Dan Hennessey - Dawson ** Catherine O'Hara - Silveia ** Mona Marshall - Olivia ** Vincent Price - Professor Ratigan ** Candy Candido - Fidget ** Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson ** Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen ** and John Stephenson as Flaversham * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II * Associate Producer: James Wang * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson * Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Music Composed and Conducted by: Henry Mancini * Original Songs by: ** Music: Henry Mancini ** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh * Screenplay by: John Musker & Ron Clements, Jerry Rees & Joe Ranft * Screen Story by: Jerry Rees & Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee * Executive Producers: Robert Rodriguez, Dulcy Singer * Produced by: Burny Mattinson, Lisa Simon, Arlene Sherman, Tony Geiss * Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson, Jon Stone Ending Titles * THE END Ending Credits * Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw * Conceived and Written by: Tony Geiss * Based on the "Basil of Baker Street" Book Series by: Eve Titus and Paul Galdone * Inspired by the works of: Arthur Conan Doyle * Associate Producers: Martin G. Baker, Lawrence S. Mirkin * Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Max Maxwell, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson * Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Director & Character Design: Milt Kahl * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White * Art Direction: Guy Vasilovich, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Victor DiNapoli * Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, John Norton, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III * Color Styling: Jim Coleman * Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards * Special Effects: George Clark * Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton * Audio: Blake Norton * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Gary 'The Wrecker' A. Hecker * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus · Directed by: Larry Haron and Bob Singleton * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Dick Lieb * Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Assistant: Dave Connor * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Vocalist: Kevin Dorsey * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Louise Di Tullio & Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Assistant Film Editor: Scot Scalise * Videotape Editor: Matty Powers * 2nd Unit Director: Emily Squires * Associate Directors: Robert J. Emerick, Ted May * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester * Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, Fujiko Miller, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan * Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant * Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill * Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar * Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor * Camera: Miguel Armstrong, Manny Gutierrez * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Check: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale * Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Additional Voice Talents of: ** Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes ** Laurie Mann as Watson ** June Foray as The Teacher ** Frank Oz as Mr. Safario ** Vincent Price as Captain Flut ** Shani Wallis as Lady Mouse ** Ellen Hitzhugh as Bar Maid ** Walker Edmiston as Citizen ** Barrie Ingham as Bartholomew ** Melissa Manchester as Miss Kitty Mouse ** Mel Blanc as the Horses ** Charles Fleischer as Various Voices ** Frank Welker as Toby the Dog/Felicia the Cat * Mouse Kids: Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Thug Guards: Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Val Bettin, Walker Edmiston * Songs: ** "Where is My Father" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Mona Marshall ** "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus ** "Adventure is Wonder" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Jesse White, Dan Hennessey, Mona Marshall ** "My Golly of Super" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Jesse White, Dan Hennessey and The Chorus ** "Let Me Be Good To You" *** Written and Performed by: Melissa Manchester *** Produced by: Robbie Buchanan *** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. ** "The Lost on the Way" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Catherine O'Hara and The Chorus ** "Goodbye, So Soon" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus ** "Goodbye, So Soon (Reprise)" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: The Chorus * Puppets and Stop Motions by: Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love, Donald Sahlin with Ed Christie, Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Noel MacNeal * Puppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Puppet Workshop Coordinators: Amy Van Gilder, Sara Paul, Robert McCormack * Puppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Niles Goodsite * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Guy Frazer Jones * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Choreographer: Gillian Lynne * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Manager: Don Hahn * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Mercedes Polanco, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lowery, Richard Grigonis * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Engineer in Charge: Mark Schubin * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Video: Bob Haight * Vision Mixer: Moyra Bird * Color Timing: Phil Hetos, Dale Grahn * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * This film is dedicated to the memory of: Basil Rathbone, Hans Conried, Nigel Bruce * Mobile Facilities Provided by: Reeves Teletape * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Title Design: Brian McEntee * Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Special Thanks to: Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan The Special 3D Edition of The Great Mouse Detective * Associate Production Manager: Rik Michul * Associate Editor: Karl Armstrong * 1st Assistant Editor: Sam Willing * 2nd Assistant Editors: Lawrence Gan, Andrew Short, Sarah Cole Disanti * Additional Editors: Sim Evan-Jones, A.C.E., John Venzon, A.C.E., Robert Fisher, Tiffany Hillkurtz, Ivan Bilancio * Additional Assistant Editors: Amy Grieshaber, Justin Gladd * Temp Sound Effects Editor: Oliver Benavidez * Editorial Coordinator: Rob Thomson * Additional Art Direction: Augusto Schillaci * Maquette Designer: Michael DeFeo * Lead Character Designer: Siz el Chesterfield * Character Designers: Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins * Environment Designers: Frederick Gardner, Allen C. Tam, Clayton Stillwell, Chris Schnabel, Geefwee Boedoe * Visual Development Artists: Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson, Patrick Stannard, Paul J. Sullivan, Yashar Kassai, Fred Warter, Lorin Wood * Character Effects Leads: Christopher Penny, Dan Wrightsell * Character Effects Artist: Lee Johnson * Production Coordinator: David Lyons * Pre-Production Manager: Briana Ryan * Lead Digital Animatics: James Rothwell * Digital Animatics Artists: Alex Gundersen, Will Weigand * Matte Painting Lead: Greg Gibbons * Additional 3D Matte Painting: Jimmy Wu * Unit Publicist: Fumi Kitahara * Production Assistants (Dallas): Yong Lee, Casey Barnes * Production Assistants (Santa Manica): David Hunter, Douglas Schulz * Assistant to Jimmy Hayward: Sara Stump * Assistant to Scott Mosier: Adam Benic * Assistant to Aron Warner: Hannah Checkley * Technology Coordinator: Ari G. Patrick * Director of Production Finance: Marc Matthews * Production Assistants: David Mouser, Sara Caffey *Image Mastering **Director of Image Mastering: Cynthia Stavens **Lead Engineer: Dominic Glynn **Administration Manager: Beth Sullivan **Image Mastering Supervisor: Robin Leigh **Colorist: Mark Dinicola **Color Grading Operator: Susan Bruning **Camera Operator: Erik Anderson **Software Engineering: André Pang, Drew TTV Rogge, Laura Savidge **Color Systems Architect: Rod Bogart **Media Services Manager: Robert Tachoires **Media Services Supervisor: Andra Smith **Media Control Operations: Winston O. Good, Gleen Kasprzycki, Richard Pinkham, Jeff Whittle **Senior Projection: John Hazelton **Assistant Projectionist: Byran Dennis **Projection Scheduler: Antony David Duran *Stereoscopic 3D **Stereoscopic Supervisor: Bob Whitehill **Director of Stereoscopic Production: Joshua Hollander **Stereoscopic Manager: Alex Mandel **Stereo & International Technical Lead: Jay Carina **Rendering: Jonathan Penney, Roxanne Paredes **Stereoscopic Coordinator: Christian F. Julian *Render Pipeline Group **Rendering Pipeline Manager: Anne Pia **Rendering Pipeline Technical Lead: Josh Grant **Rendering Pipeline Team: Kate Cronin, Bethany Jane Hanson, Boris Krasnoiarov, Yun Lien, Eric Peden, Don Schreiter *Post Production **Director & Editorial & Post Production: Bill Kinder **Post Production Supervisor, Non-Theatrical: Jeffery Dean **Post Production Manager: Eric Pearson **Post Production Coordinator: Mark Mila **Management Assistant: Christine Wilcock **Additional Post Production Support: Laurel Ladevich, Erick Ziegler **Additional Sound Services: David Slusser, Andrew Vernon * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Lucasfilm Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Dialogue Editor: Brian Chumney * ADR Editor: Brad Semenoff * Sound Effects Editors: Mac Smith, E.J. Holowicki, Jon Borland * Foley Supervisor: Frank Rinella * Foley Editor: E. Larry Oatfield * Foley Artists: Ronni Brown, Sean England * Foley Mixer: Corey Tyler * Additional Re-Recording Mixers: Christopher Barnett, Leff Lefferts * Sound Effects Recordist: Kimberly Patrick * Assistant Re-Recording Mixer: Tony Villaflor * Recordist: Danielle Dupre * Engineering Services: Doug Ford, Brian Long, Edgar Meza * Digital Editorial Services: Danny Caccavo, Ryan J. Frias, Bonnie Wild, Scott Levine * Digital Transfer: Michael Levine * Post Production Sound Accountant: Mike Peters * Dolby Sound Consultant: Dan Sperry Production Sound Recording The LA Studios * Original Dialogue Mixer: Carlos Sotolongo * Assistant to Mixer: Ryan Coursey * General Manager: Jane Curry Pop Sound * Original Dialogue Mixer/ADR Mixer: Michael Miller * Recordists: Courtney Bishop, Kyle Krajewski * Producer: Erin Reilly * Executive Producer: Susan Boyajan Hyperbolic Audio * New York Audio Engineer: Roy Latham * New York Production Manager: Deborah Latronica * Group ADR Recorded at: The Walt Disney Studios * Group ADR Mixer: Doc Kane * Group ADR Recordist: Jeannette Browning Margarita Mix * Mixer: Larry Winer * ADR Group Voice Casting: L.A. Maddogs * Digital Intermediate by: Technicolor * Digital Film Colorist: Timothy Peeler * Digital Intermediate Producer: Bruce Lomet * Digital Intermediate Editor: Mark Sahagun * Account Executive: Michael Moncreiff * Digital Intermediate Data Management: Vince Cerundolo, Ashley Farber, Brian Kun, Christopher McGregor, Derek Schneider, Cameron Weaver, George * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios * NO. 28113 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * © 1986, 2009 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * Soundtrack Available On Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Closing Logos * Ilion Animation Studios * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:End Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Rated G Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Opening Title Sequence